A HTTYDNaruto Crossover
by NarutosFangirl4ever
Summary: After returning to Konoha, Naruto remembers the day he met Toothless and Hiccup. Oneshot.


"I was ordered to escort the Sand's ambassador for the Chunin Exams," Shikamaru told Naruto, "and I tell you, it's a drag." "The Chunin Exams, huh," Naruto said, "brings back memories." He pondered that for a moment and shrugged it off. After his test with Kakashi, he returned home. He set his bags down and went straight for a small picture near his bed.

He wiped the dust off it, revealing a much younger Naruto and two others. He sighed and set the picture down. He then sat on his bed, looking out the window. _Hiccup, Toothless_ he thought _Oh, how I miss you._ He yawned and put on his pajamas and his nightcap. He tucked himself in and turned off the light. But in his dreams, he dreamt about his Viking friends in the land of Berk.

**Naruto groaned. He had just been blasted by a gust of wind. He turned himself over and looked around. Something wasn't right. _Where are Sakura and Sasuke?_ he wondered. He pondered that for a moment, but then a rumble got his attention. He looked up and gasped. It was a snake, a really BIG snake. He gaped and stared at this marvel of nature. But the snake had other ideas.**

**It struck, sending him flying through the air. He landed perfectly on his feet a few feet away. He looked behind him, just as the snake lashed his tail around him a couple times. He was now caught in the coils of the giant snake. He couldn't move, or reach his kunai in his pocket. The snake opened its jaws wide. **

**_This is not going to be good! _Naruto thought. He shut his eyes, but then he heard a howl of the wind. The snake looked toward the sky and was hit by a ball of blue fire. The snake released its prey, and snapped at the air. The creature struck again, this time aiming for the throat. The fireball exploded, killing the snake in an instant. It fell to the ground, a puddle of blood beginning to pool. **

**The creature landed beside the snake and began to eat. Naruto hid in a nearby bush, watching it eat the snake piece by piece. It was a marvel to watch it swallow the pieces down. It was jet black; its green eyes glittered in the sunlight. Its wings folded perfectly against its body. **

**Suddenly, it caught Naruto's scent. It sniffed the air, tracking it down straight toward the bush Naruto was hiding in. Naruto leapt into the air and tried to throw a kunai at it, but the creature dodged it. It then leapt into the air, catching him and bringing him back down to earth. Naruto stared back into the creature's eyes, panting. **

**The creature and Naruto did this for about a minute and then the creature started to do something odd. Its eyes studied his body carefully, going up and down the length of his body. His eyes reached his feet and it cocked its head. It then opened it mouth wide and slid his feet into it mouth. Naruto tried to escape, but the creature bit down. He cried and tried to pull away, but its mouth was up to his crotch now. Its tongue slid down Naruto's pants and wiggled it around a bit. "Stop it!" Naruto yelled "That's a big no-no!" But then his body went numb, his senses was excited and shuddered with pleasure. **

**The creature, seeing it was a moment to take action, swallowed him up to his chest. Naruto's feet was now in the creature's throat. He regained his senses and reached for his kunai that was stuck to the ground. But the creature was up to his neck and was about to shut its mouth, but then Naruto grabbed hold of the kunai and stabbed it into the creature's mouth. **

**It screamed and Naruto scrambled to get away, but the beast leaped onto him and shoved his head into its mouth. Naruto was now in the mouth of the beast. He could see rows of white, pearly teeth line the rim of the mouth and in front of him was the back of the throat. He tried to get his kunai, but the creature gulped, and he found himself sliding into the beast's throat. His muffled cries came upon deaf ears, as the beast had his legs and feet sticking out of its mouth. **

**It gulped again, and Naruto's legs and feet disappeared into the beast's gullet. It was dark inside the beast's gullet, as Naruto slid deeper. Soon, his head was inside the beast's stomach. He slid into it and was forced to curl into a ball-like form. The beast spread its wings and flew off, never to be seen again.**

**Naruto felt around for a way out, but the only was out was either the rear end or the way he came. He took out a kunai and felt for a spot to start stabbing. He found one, and with a cry of "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he slashed at the walls of his tomb, but to no avail. He tried again and again, even trying to bite his way out. But nothing was working. **

**He then remembered that he had a rice ball he was saving for lunch. So he took it out and placed it onto the floor. It dissolved in less than a minute. As the beast flew through a portal and into a new universe, Naruto started to think about all the friends he would miss the most. Iruka, the Hokage, Konohamaru, Kakashi, Sakura, and of course, Sasuke. As he thought this, a green fluid was leaking out from the pores of the stomach walls. It filled up to his waist in a matter of seconds. **

**He then felt a sharp pain in his hand. He looked down and saw burns on his hands, legs and face. He was being digested. He struggled even more, trying to get out, crying "Please! No! I don't want to die!" But his strength was giving way, and he collapsed onto the wall. "You…dirty…" he whispered before he was knocked out.**

**Meanwhile, the beast was flying over a small village. Someone called out "NIGHT FURY!" that caused the village to be in a state of panic. The Night Fury frowned; he did not want this to happen. A young boy was rushing through the fray with a strange device. The Night Fury wanted to get a closer look, but he did not want to risk it with a belly full of undigested prey. So he tried to fly away, but then a lasso like rope tied around him, and he fell straight out of the sky, right past Raven's Point. **

**The Vikings cheered and congratulated the young boy, giving him hearty pats on the shoulders and back. The leader of the village ordered a search party to be organized, with the boy leading the way. Soon, two other Vikings joined in and so began the search for the Night Fury.**

**Meanwhile, the Night Fury lay still, his chest heaving. He had lost a tail fin during the fall and was bleeding. He was covered in leaves and dirt. How he hated being tied up, lying there lifeless, watching the birds stare back at him. Suddenly, he heard a noise, a crunch of a twig. He wanted to get away, but he could not. **

**The boy and the two Vikings approached the dragon with caution. The boy raised his dagger but was struck with a thought. _What's inside the dragon? A person? Maybe a wild animal?_ So he decided to bring the Fury back to the village alive. The Vikings cut the ropes and tied on new ones around the legs and mouth. Then the two strapped it onto their backs and carried off their loot, with the boy in tow. **

**The crowd gathered around the small group, cheering and throwing their helmets into the air. The leader praised the boy, calling him a hero. The boy blushed, feeling proud of himself. A teenage girl and four others approached the boy and congratulated him. But the boy wanted to find out what the dragon was hiding, so he cut the rope around the dragon's mouth. **

**He then tied a rope around his waist and ordered two people to hold it tight. He approached the dragon with caution. He then opened the dragon's mouth and crawled inside. The dragon gulped the boy down into his stomach. The boy felt around, because the only light was from the outside. **

**He then felt cloth, it was a person. He grabbed a hold onto his jacket and tugged at the rope. The Vikings on the outside began pulling. The boy emerged with Naruto from the belly of the beast. The crowd gasped as an older, more experienced Viking took Naruto to his house where he took off his clothes and wrapped bandages over his burns. Naruto was laid onto his bed and the boy entered the house just as he regained conscious. "Who are you?" Naruto weakly asked the boy. "My name is Hiccup," The boy replied. "And I saved your life."**


End file.
